


Di papá

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Pokemon: Children of heroes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fankids - Freeform, Gen, Marisson Family, Next Generation, OC, Pokemon: Beyond The Limit, pkmn fankids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Dekar no puede decir papá a Alain, por es llegó sin un pasado ni una identidad a una familia tan amorosa, no cree ser merecedor de ser parte de esa familia.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin
Series: Pokemon: Children of heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585411





	Di papá

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo una deuda con los bebos que creé para mi OTP así que haré una cosa para juntar las historias de mis nenes preciosos.

– **V** amos Dekar – Le dice Malya, frunciendo el ceño.

 **E** l hijo mayor, de nombre Dekar, parece muy presionado no sólo por su hermana menor, sino también por las miradas del resto de la familia quienes esperan que él diga cierta palabra para su padre.

– **N** o lo presionen – Murmura Alain, pero por dentro se ríe del muchacho.

– **H** an sido bastantes años – Comenta Adiel, el segundo hijo de la pareja y el mayor biológicamente. – Y sólo es una palabra.

Dekar deja que su cabeza se pose sobre la mesa, sigue escuchando los comentarios de su familia con teorías del por qué él no puede decir papá al dirigirse a Alain, incluso decir mamá cuando es hacia Mairin. Él sólo quiere que el día acabe.

Las gemelas se ponen a cada lado del muchacho sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que se han parado de la mesa.

– ¡Dekar, dí papá! – Gritan ambas pequeñas, asustando no sólo a Dekar, sino a toda la familia. El sonido de un plato rompiéndose contra el suelo fue lo que detuvo el grito de las pequeñas.

Fue el de Mairin. La risa de las gemelas resuena en la habitación, corren alrededor de la mesa y vuelven al lado de Dekar para tirar de ambos brazos de un lado para el otro, siguen riéndose.

– Niñas, niñas – Mairin tuvo que tomas en brazos a sus gemelas para alejarlas del muchacho. – A jugar al patio, luego deben hacer tareas.

Las pequeñas corren hacia afuera encontrándose con Chespie quien estaba regando las plantas con ayuda de Bebé. Pero su siguiente objetivo para jugar no eran las niñeras tipo planta, sino uno de los pokémon de su padre, Tyranitar.

– Me quiero ir a lavar la ropa – Se queja Dekar con los brazos adoloridos. Las tareas del hogar siempre le han relajado mucho y ahora quiere huir de la presión.

– Debes decir papá, por lo menos una vez – Malya le regaña.

Adiel por su parte vuelve a reír mientras el fastidio aumenta en el rostro de Dekar.

Alain toma su plato y lo va a dejar en el lavaplatos, se acerca a Dekar con una sonrisa, deja su mano sobre la cabeza del chico desordenándole el cabello.

– Está bien – Le dice sacando su mano de su cabeza y manteniendo su sonrisa – Esperaré a que te sientas cómodo con decirlo en voz alta.

Dekar se sonroja y asiente sin comentar nada más hacia el adulto, quien se retira después de eso alegando que aún tiene trabajo que hacer y que está atrasado de nuevo. Mairin relaja los hombros enternecida con eso mientras que Adiel y Malya cruzan miradas resignadas.

– Sin presiones – Le dice Mairin, quien está a su lado y deposita un beso en su mejilla, ella de igual manera retira su plato y se va de la cocina.

Dekar sabe que ninguno de ellos le presiona con eso, y se siente aliviado, pues alguien como él, sin un pasado definido, debe esforzarse y ganarse el titulo de hijo para una familia como esta, está muy agradecido con todo pero aún no está preparado.

– Algún día lo dirás ¿cierto? – Pregunta Malya, está con ambas muñecas sobre la mesa.

Dekar asiente inseguro.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con la losa? – Esta ves pregunta Adiel, quien se había levantado de la mesa.

– Puedes sacar las cosas de la mesa, los platos sucios son mi trabajo –Dekar se contagia de la sonrisa confiada que siempre muestra Adiel.

Malya suspira y toma su plato para dejarlo sobre el lavaplatos, pero antes de irse voltea a ver a sus hermanos.

– Puede que ni papá ni mamá parezcan ansiosos por escuchar esas palabras de tu parte – Murmura lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos lo escuchen. – Sin embargo, quieren oírlo, de eso estoy segura.

– Lo sé – Le responde. Malya se retira con esa respuesta y Adiel suelta una suave risa.

– Da miedo – Le susurra. Dekar asiente repetidas veces.

Más tarde ese día, tanto Adiel como Malya debían retirarse a continuar sus viaje, Mairin estaba preparando las cosas de sus hijos para que continuaran con sus metas luego de que las gemelas, de tanto molestar al pobre Tyranitar, provocaran que medio patio estuviese cubierto de arena y Alain fue el encargado de ordenar el desastre de sus pequeñas.

Dekar se ofreció a ayudarle, aprovechando que ni uno de sus hermanos estuviese ahí para presionarlo.

– Tus hermanas son un tornado – Ríe Alain con la pala en la mano apartando la arena de las verduras que plantaron en el patio.

– Señor Alain, necesitan disciplina – suspira Dekar sobándose las manos por el manejo de la pala.

– Necesitan paciencia – Le dijo Alain – Tú, Adiel y Malya también hacían estas cosas, eran peores por ser tres.

Dekar mira de reojo a quien llama _Señor_ , y traga bastante saliva, se le cruzo por la mente un vago intento para decirle, pero se esfuma de inmediato.

– Recuerdo la ves en que se escaparon del laboratorio de Sycamore y secuestraron a los iniciales para salir en su propio viaje pokémon – Con esa imagen en mente Alain suelta una carcajada y Dekar se sonroja de la vergüenza.

– La oficial Jenny nos dejó en la jefatura para llamar al profesor y a ustedes dos – Recuerda Dekar riéndose por lo bajo.

Alain continúa riéndose mientras termina de apartar la arena del huerto. Dekar deja la pala a un lado y mira sus manos enrojecidas, mira de reojo al hombre y lo ve con una sonrisa muy amplia, recuerda que la señorita Mairin le dijo; antes él no sonreía, no de la forma en que lo hace ahora.

Dekar sabe la historia de cuando el señor Alain perdió mucho más que su sonrisa.

Suspira y voltea a ver al hombre que acaba de enderezarse para acomodar su espalda, pasa la manga de su bata blanca por la frente retirando algunas gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo. Dekar da un paso al frente, y con un poco de valor que no sabe muy bien de dónde ha salido susurra, bajo para que quien pase cerca no se de cuenta, para que sólo quien mira como una figura paterna lo perciba.

– ¡P-Papá!

Suelta, con ello la vergüenza, la pena y el no sentir que merezca llamarlo de esa manera le hacen bajar la mirada que paralizar sus músculos, ya no puede correr y olvidar que lo dijo.

Escucha los pasos de él sobre la poca arena que no pudieron retirar del césped, acercándose rápido, antes de que pueda levantar la mirada, sus brazos rodean su cuerpo con fuerza, y Dekar solo puede agarrar a la bata de quien ha llamado papá por primera vez.

Él quería decirle junto a un _Feliz día_ , pero su boca se secó casi al instante. Rodeó como pudo la espalda de su padre y se aferró con fuerza a la tela blanca, escondiendo su rostro lo más que puede en los hombros de él, como si volviera a ser ese temeroso niño de cinco años, sin memoria, ni pasado, ni familia.

– Gracias, Dekar.


End file.
